iPod Tag Challenge
by NorikoTheGhost
Summary: response to Little Girl Bloo who tagged me..so yeah, this is for her.. : read


**iPod Tag Challenge**** by NorikoTheGhost**

_For Little Girl Bloo who tagged me… :)_

--

_(I do NOT own High School Musical or any of its characters. R__ead & Review)_

* * *

**-- ****Open Your Eyes To Love by LMNT – Chad x Taylor --**

Chad frowned by the fact that Taylor, his best friend whom he had been in love since he could remember, has been everywhere looking for her so-called 'Mr. Right'. He has always been with her through ups and downs and he just couldn't stand looking at her with much misery and heartbroken.

"If only you could see through me, then you wouldn't have to look far." He hissed, gently touching every strands of her hair. She has fallen asleep, crying, beside him. Chad was so depressed that she had her heart been broken again.

**-- What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful) by BSB – Ryan x Gabriella --**

Ryan Evans stared at Gabriella Montez, his new lab partner in biology. They are sitting at opposite each other, giving him a perfect view on the brunette's beauty. Her naturally curled hair was adding beauty to her fair complexion skin tone.

Gabriella looked at him. "Are you alright? You seemed to look like you've just seen a ghost." She joked when she realized that he was staring at her. And she couldn't handle when people starts staring at her.

Ryan snapped back and he smiled nervously at Gabriella. She's not like everyone else who tries to get a glimpse of attention from the most popular guy in school in the form of Troy Bolton, his twin sister's own definition of "hot".

In Ryan's eyes, Gabriella looks like an angel who came down to earth for people to know that there's more than just having a crush on Troy Bolton A.K.A. the basketball star of East High. She's different and that's what makes her stand out among the crowd – at least to his eyes.

**-- Go On Girl by Ne-Yo – Jason x Kelsi --**

Jason couldn't believe his eyes. Kelsi had changed –_ a lot_! From being the simple girl back in high school, she turned into one of the most popular girls in college. Now, at their high school reunion, he couldn't help but notice how most of the guys were fighting for her attention – not to mention his former team mate, Zeke!

Chad and Troy gathered next to him.

"Is that…" Chad pointed his finger on her.

"…Kelsi?" Troy finished in disbelief.

Jason nodded in between them.

"Man! That girl has _changed_!" Chad pointed out.

"Uh-huh." Was the only thing Troy could utter in agreement.

But even though Kelsi has changed, no one could deny the fact that he still loves her. He was letting her into his heart, playing fool and wishing that Kelsi would somehow, or someday, remembers that once in her life, there was him who had believed in her and was the first one who had fallen in love with her even before she became popular.

**-- ****True Friend by Miley Cyrus – Taylor, Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi (Friendship) --**

Gabriella was looking over her old stuff at their basement. She came across with an old box painted with glitters and butterflies. She had remembered that box. She opened it and saw cards and letters which always had the sign "BFF". She sat on one of the old chairs and opened the letters – those were mostly from Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor. She remembered their high school lives back in East High – their secrets, their day-to-day coffee conversations, the weekly make-over, Saturday night parties and sleepovers, and shopping days.

"Gabie!" Kelsi called out as she entered their basement, followed by Sharpay's appearance – almighty in sparkling outfit, alongside Taylor's.

"We're gonna be late for our appointment at the salon, hurry up and let's get going!" Sharpay told her.

"It's graduation party tonight!" Taylor exclaimed excitedly while shaking her booty. "Come on, woman! There's no time to be hanging out here in the basement." She said and together with Kelsi and Taylor, they held both her hands and walked through the stairs.

**-- ****Cry by Mandy Moore – Troy x Sharpay --**

Troy was watching the sky along with Sharpay one afternoon. As the cold wind touches their faces, Troy turned his head to look at Sharpay's. Her eyes were closed and a smile was painted on her lips. That was the only thing he wanted to see to make him feel alive again. And probably, it would be the last time he'd be able to feel that way.

This will be the last time he'll be with Sharpay, the last time he'd be seeing her with a smile on her face. Tears and sadness filled his heart as he, unconsciously, caress her blonde hair. They were soft.

Sharpay opened her eyes. A frown registered at once as she wiped off Troy's tears. "Troy? You promised never to cry in front of me." She scolded him softly.

But it made him cry even more. He pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Shar." He told her as he hugged her tighter. "I really wish…" he paused as he let his tears flow from his eyes. "I love you." He told her instead.

Sharpay felt the need to cry, but she was holding back. She doesn't want to end her life with sadness. She wanted him to remember her less of an Ice Princess and more of the Sharpay he fell in love with. "If I hadn't had leukemia…" she started and Troy stopped himself from crying hard. "…I'd still want to be with you." She added. "Even if everyone else doesn't approve of us."

**-- ****With You by Chris Brown – Ryan x Gabriella --**

Ryan frowned. His wallet had been stolen somewhere and he was supposed to have a date with Gabriella in ten seconds. All of his money is there, including one of his credit cards. He has been waiting for this day and this is what happened to him. Even his car went out of gas!

_Talk about bad luck!_ His mind taunted.

"Ryan!"

He turned around and saw the most beautiful girl he had laid his eyes on. For some reason, the annoyance and his problem vanished as his whole soul filled with pure joy and nothing else. "Gabriella." He called back happily.

"So, where do you plan to take me?" she asked.

At that, Ryan's problem went back. He scratched his head. "What's wrong?" Gabriella asked again when she figured out that something's definitely not right.

"My, uh, wallet got stolen and my car ran out of gas." He told her truthfully.

"Oh." She muttered. After some time, she flashed her winning smile and wrapped her arms on Ryan's. "Well, not to worry. I know a place where we can hang out." She told him and Ryan was beginning to have the questioned look on his face.

"But…"

She giggled. "Ryan, we don't _need_ money to have fun. Come on!" she said while starting to drag Ryan on the street.

Ryan was amazed. Out of all the girls he had dated, only Gabriella has the power to make him feel wanted for what he is and not of what he has. And with Gabriella, he doesn't need to have a lot of money, credit cards, or car – they can get everywhere they want without even being bored. True enough, the two didn't need any money to have all the fun they could get.

**-- ****Take A Bow by Rihanna – Chad x Taylor --**

Taylor couldn't take it anymore. She had been letting Chad do all the things he wants – basketball, hang out late at night with the boys, and even going out of town. But cheating isn't something that Taylor would let go off easily.

Chad was outside her house the same day she had found out about Chad's Canadian girlfriend. He was crying out for forgiveness. "Tay, please hear me out. Baby, I love you!" he was even telling that.

Taylor's lip curled up and she went out of her house to face him. The moment she came face to face with Chad, she slapped him with no further notice. "Out of my place, Danforth!" she ordered, pointing somewhere else.

"But, baby I love you." He told her and Taylor's eyebrows raise. "You're the only one I love, believe me. Please!" he added.

"Believe you?" she repeated in disbelief. "Chad, the last thing I would want is to believe you! You've had me fooled more than once and you ain't gonna fool me again. Now, get going! I don't wanna see your face ever again!" she told him angrily and started marching back to her house. She turned and still saw Chad not moving a muscle. "Go! Now! Before the sprinklers give you a shower!"

**-- Be Your Girl b****y Chieco Kawabe – Sharpay x Troy x Gabriella --**

Sharpay gazed upon Troy's face. He was sleeping beside her, silently and softly breathing air as his head was looking away from her direction. Even though he is with her right now, taking most of his time, and even if he tells her he loves her now, she couldn't still hide the fact that she couldn't be his girlfriend.

She was sharing him with somebody else. Gabriella – that's the name of the girl whom Troy really loves. Sharpay knew everything about her. And she knew that Troy only tells her that she's the only one he loves now just for her own peace of mind.

She gently kissed Troy's cheeks. "Maybe someday, I could really be your one and only girl." She whispered as she went back to sleep, wrapping her arms around Troy's body, wishing that someday, he'd choose her over Gabriella.

**-- Flavor Of Life by Utada Hikaru ****– Kelsi x Chad x Taylor --**

"Thank You, Kelsi! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Chad had been telling her for the millionth time since they have seen each other today. "Honestly! I don't know how I'd be without you! Thank you so much, Kels!" Again, the African-American friend of hers was beginning his endless 'thank you's' to her.

Kelsi smiled weakly. For some reason, whenever he thanked her, she felt pain. And before Chad could make out of her sad face, she forced herself to appear livelier than ever. "Chad!" she cut him off and Chad turned to her. "You've been thanking me since last night!" she exclaimed. "Stop it already, okay?" she said smilingly.

Again, the African-American guy grinned more. He held both of her hands which made her heart beat fast. Her cheeks blushed at the sight of it. "Kels, you know I can't do that." He said, pointing a finger on her while holding her hands still.

Just then, Taylor – another African-American friend of hers, showed up. "Hey!" she said cheerfully.

Chad turned to her, looking in love as he puts down Kelsi's hands. "Hi, Tay." He greeted softly.

Kelsi felt like her heart was broken into millions of pieces upon Chad's face while looking at Taylor's eyes. He was totally inlove with Taylor. She looked down.

"Ready for lunch?" she heard him asked Taylor.

"Uh-huh." Taylor responded excitedly.

Chad put his arms around Taylor's shoulders. "Kelsi, wanna come?" Taylor asked.

Hearing her voice made her looked at them again. She smiled at the two of them, shaking her head. "No, you go ahead. I… Uhm… I'll have to attend to, uh… Sharpay." She reasoned, pointing at the hall towards the music room.

"Oh, okay." Taylor answered and together with Chad, they turned around to go to the cafeteria.

Before they could completely disappear on the corner, Chad turned his head on her and mouthed 'thank you' once again. She just smiled weakly in response. Once the African-American couple disappeared on the corner, a tear fell from the corner of her eyes. She had helped him on courting Taylor, and now, the one she loves is on the arms of another girl.

**-- Say It Again by Marie Digby – Troy x Sharpay --**

"I LOVE YOU!" just before Sharpay could totally walked out of the cafeteria, those three words were the only thing that stopped her from doing so. Surprise, anger, and probably a weird feeling that Ryan described as 'love', was mixing up in her head and heart.

She turned to the one who said it with glaring eyes. "Is that one of your schemes, _Bolton_?"

Troy looked taken aback. "No."

"Like hell it's true!"

"It is!"

"Damn you!"

"What?"

"Look! If you think I'd forgive you for ruining _my _pink purse because you smashed my soda with _your_ basketball ball, then you thought wrong!" she snapped at him. "That was one of my favorite Versace collections!" she added haughtily, referring to her purse.

Troy backed down again with questioning look on his face. "I don't know about Versace but as far as I'm concerned, I really do… love you."

"Whoa!!" everyone gasped upon hearing those words coming out from their Wildcat Superstar. No one at East High had the courage to confess their feelings to Sharpay Evans, _the_ Ice Princess.

Sharpay was speechless. She never saw it coming her way and it really took her by surprise. And all she needed right now to prove that Troy is telling the truth, she wanted to hear those three words one more time.

"What? Now you're just going to stare at me?" he asked. "Aren't you gonna say you're going to kill me?" still, no response from the Ice Princess. "Hey, Shar!" he called, snapping his fingers in front of the blonde girl. "I said I love you." He said it again.

--

_Whew! I felt like I've just made a lot of one-shots in one blow.__ Doing this was fun! All thanks to Little Girl Bloo who tagged me… :) I really did like doing this even if most of it is dramatic… ((giggles))_

_Now, who do I want to tag? Hmmm… I'd like to tag chocopeanutplease, ashfan202, FilmMaker, boomboxer and troypay4lyfe… (hope you don't mind)… :) You'll have fun doing this, I swear!! :) the rules are really simple...just take your iPod or mp3 or whatever, put it on shuffle, and write a short  
drabble thingy on the first random song that comes up. The catch is, you have  
to finish writing it before the song is over, or right when the song  
ends. After that, tag five other people.  
_

_toodles_


End file.
